In Heaven
by NinHunHan5120
Summary: Oh Sehun seorang presdir muda. Karena kesibukannya ia jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Xi Luhan. Hingga Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Sehun sangat menyesal. Tapi suatu hari, dia terbangun dan menemukan kekasihnya muncul kembali di depan rumahnya. - HunHan oneshot! inspired by JYJ - In Heaven MV


**TITLE : In Heaven**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**CAST : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**RATE : T**

**LENGTH : Oneshot**

**SUMMARY : Oh Sehun seorang presdir muda. Karena kesibukannya ia jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Xi Luhan. Hingga Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Sehun sangat menyesal. Tapi suatu hari, dia terbangun dan menemukan kekasihnya muncul kembali di depan rumahnya.**

**DISCLAIMER : Cerita milik author. Authornya adalah saya. Saya milik Sehun. Sehun milik saya. *silahkan bunuh saya* *kabur sama Luhan***

**A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV JYJ dengan judul yang sama. Kalau baca FF ini disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagunya supaya lebih mengena. Boleh juga lihat MV-nya buat referensi. Memang tidak sama persis tapi kurang lebih intinya sama. Bila ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan author lain itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Saya sebagai manusia biasa tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain karena saya bukan Park Sooha *abaikan*.**

* * *

**~HAPPY READING, READERS-NIM~**

**DON'T FORGET TO RCL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**^_All Author's POV_^**

_**Bagaimana jika kita mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu?**_

_**Bagaimana jika kita bisa memutar waktu dan mengubah takdir? **_

...

...

...

_**I didn't even get see him in the last time**_

_**I just sent him away**_

Oh Sehun adalah seorang presdir muda di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Pada usianya yang masih terbilang muda, ia ditunjuk oleh ayahnya untuk menggantikan beliau menjadi pimpinan perusahaan keluarga Oh, dikarenakan Oh Joonmyun –ayah Sehun- tidak bisa lagi dengan maksimal menjalankan perusahaan. Maka dari itu beliau mempercayakan kekuasaannya kepada putra semata wayangnya. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Sehun dengan mantap mengambil jabatan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Dia yang awalnya adalah pemuda yang suka bersenang-senang menjadi sosok yang serius. Itu dilakukannya agar bisa sukses menjadi pengusaha besar seperti ayahnya. Ia cukup bangga bisa menjalankan perusahaan milik keluarganya di usia belianya saat ini. Namun kebahagiaannya bukanlah seutuhnya nyata. Demi mengurus perusahaannya dia harus rela meninggalkan kekasihnya. Dia tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang telah berjalan selama dua tahun, akan tetapi ia jarang bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya tersebut. Ia sedikit tertekan karena kekasihnya tidak jarang marah padanya hanya karena mereka tidak bisa bertemu akibat kesibukannya. Ia menjadi frustasi dan mengabaikan kekasihnya tersebut. Padahal ia sangat mencintai Xi Luhan, kekasihnya.

...

...

...

_**Kau tak bisa mengatakannya lebih dahulu saat ini**_

_**Keajaibanmu, semua itu seperti fantasi**_

_**Wajah terakhirmu sepertinya perlahan terkunci dalam kenangan**_

_**...**_

"Presdir Oh, anda ada pertemuan dengan CEO perusahaan cabang dari China siang nanti di lantai sebelas," ucap Baekhyun, sekretaris Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tolong hubungi Park Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan data-data yang saya minta kemarin," ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop di depannya.

"Baik, tuan," setelah membungkuk hormat, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan presdir muda tersebut.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Dia berangkat ke kantor pukul tujuh pagi dan kembali ke rumah pukul sembilan malam. Kesibukannya bertambah seiring dengan proyek besar yang baru dijalaninya.

Ia menutup laptopnya lalu merapikan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Ia berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari ruangan. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Sudah tiga hari ini Luhan tidak menghubunginya. Terakhir mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu saat Sehun mengajak Luhan menghadiri pembukaan cabang perusahaannya di Incheon. Ia terlihat gusar dan meraih ponselnya untuk sekedar mengirim pesan singkat kepada Luhan. Baru ia akan mengetik tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Di layar ponselnya terpampang nama 'Uri Luhan'. Dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Sehun.

_"Yeoboseyo, Sehun-ah,"_

Ia tersenyum mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Wae?"

_"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu membeli perabotan untuk apartemen baruku. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku?"_

"Aku sangat ingin menemanimu. Tapi nanti aku ada pertemuan penting. Mianhae,"

Terdengar nada kecewa dari seberang sana. Sehun sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemani kekasihnya.

_"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa pergi sendiri,"_

Suara Luhan terdengar ceria. Tapi ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya namja cantik itu sangat sedih.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Luhan-ah,"

_"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa,"_

Sehun menghela napas entah yang keberapa kali dalam sehari. Ia kesal. Kesal pada jadwalnya yang padat. Kesal pada kesibukannya. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk orang yang dicintainya.

...

...

...

"_**Aku akan pergi"**_

"_**Jangan pergi"**_

"_**Aku akan kembali secepatnya, oleh karena itu.."**_

"_**Bohong.. Bohong!"**_

"_**Tidak.. Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?"**_

"_**Tak bisakah kau menunjukkan cinta itu sekarang?"**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**Tak bisakah aku mencintaimu lagi?"**_

"KAJIMAA!"

Sehun berteriak seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang semakin terbuka. Ia terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata namun tak tertidur. Perlahan sebutir air mata lolos dari matanya yang terpejam. Ia merenungi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian tragis yang merenggut nyawa namja yang dicintainya. Ia sangat terpukul akan kejadian itu. Ia sangat menyesal dan tak henti-hentinya merutuki diri sendiri. Ia tidak ada di saat-saat terakhir kekasihnya.

"Seandainya kita lebih sering bersama..."

"Seandainya waktu itu aku menemanimu..."

...

...

...

**#_FLASHBACK ON_#**

Xi Luhan dengan ragu menekan tombol nomor satu di ponselnya. Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Terdengar nada tunggu yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

_"Yeoboseyo,"_

"Yeoboseyo, Sehun-ah,"

_"Wae?"_

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu membeli perabotan untuk apartemen baruku. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku?"

Sebenarnya ia ragu mengatakannya karena ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

_ "Aku sangat ingin menemanimu. Tapi nanti aku ada pertemuan penting. Mianhae,"_

'Seberapa pentingnya pekerjaanmu dibanding diriku?' batinnya miris.

Ia mendesah kecewa. Namun segera ia tutupi karena tak ingin kekasihnya merasa bersalah. Ia tahu jawabannya akan seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

Nadanya ia buat seceria mungkin meski hatinya sangat sedih.

_ "Aku sangat menyesal, Luhan-ah,"_

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa,"

Sungguh ia sangat merindukan kebersamaan bersama Sehun. Tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya ia kecewa pada Sehun yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menjadi pengusaha sukses merupakan impian Sehun. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang menghambat mimpi seseorang karena keegoisannya.

Ia menatap nanar gedung perusahaan Sehun yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia sadar seharusnya tidak ke tempat ini lagi. Ia hanya akan menelan kekecewaan kala Sehun tak dapat keluar barang sejenak untuk menemaninya.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia menyeberang jalan. Ia menatap langit yang menampakkan kesuraman, menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia begitu kalut sehingga tidak menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Ia berjalan tanpa mendengarkan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan mendapati mobil yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar karena mobil itu sangat cepat.

_ TIIINN_

_ BRAAKK_

Ia terkapar di jalanan yang kasar dan dingin. Seluruh persendiannya sakit. Darah segar tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kepalanya. Matanya semakin berat untuk terbuka. Ia samar-samar mendengar orang-orang yang berteriak minta tolong untuk dipanggilkan ambulan. Namun Tuhan sepertinya sangat menyayanginya. Detak jantungnya berhenti. Matanya perlahan tertutup... untuk selamanya.

**#_FLASHBACK OFF_#**

...

...

...

_**Apakah kau sedang memandangku dimanapun aku berada?**_

_**Menyesalpun sudah terlambat, aku tak bisa melihatmu**_

_**Aku akan melihatmu di tempat itu **_

_**Dengan air mata yang basah dari bayang-bayang kenangan**_

_**...**_

Sehun menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Saat ia menutup kulkas, matanya tertuju pada kalender duduk yang terletak di atas kulkas.

'_**21 Agustus 2008 : Hari kematian Luhan'**_

Ia memandangi foto-foto dirinya bersama Luhan dan beberapa _sticky note_ yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Memorinya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu di mana ia tidak pernah ada di saat kekasihnya membutuhkannya saat masih hidup. Ia menggeleng pelan mengusir segala kegundahan dan mulai bersiap-siap pergi bekerja.

...

...

...

_**Aku tak dapat mengatakan kata itu**_

_**Benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya**_

_**Sebanyak kau berada di sampingku**_

_**Aku minta maaf, namun aku tak bisa  
**_

_**...**_

Setelah meeting dengan klien, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Ia membuka laptop dan memeriksa beberapa berkas. Saat membuka laci untuk meletakkan berkas-berkas itu, obsidiannya menangkap sebuah pigura yang berisi fotonya bersama Luhan yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang belakangan ini tak pernah diperlihatkannya.

"Presdir Oh, anda ada rapat di perusahaan cabang satu jam lagi," ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia kembali meletakkan pigura tersebut di laci sebelum beranjak.

...

...

...

_**Sekarang semua berguncang**_

_**Aku akan menunggumu sedikit lebih lama**_

_**Aku akan mencarimu dalam mimpi**_

_**Pada akhirnya aku akan menutup mata dalam dirimu**_

_**...**_

Malam harinya Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari udara segar. Ia tidak menggunakan kendaraannya dan lebih memilih berlari. Bisa dibilang ia sedang olahraga malam. Karena kelelahan berlari ia menjadi haus. Beruntungnya ia karena tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang ada sebuah minimarket. Ia mempercepat larinya menuju tempat itu.

Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan membayarnya di kasir. Saat berada di kasir ia melihat seorang anak kecil berjaket biru yang bermotif mobil sedang memandangi lolipop besar warna-warni dan sedikit memainkan jarinya di sana. Karena kasihan melihat anak itu seperti begitu menginginkan permen itu, ia membeli permen tersebut dan diberikan kepada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu terlihat senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sehun berjalan keluar minimarket tapi belum berniat untuk pulang. Ia melihat kursi di depan minimarket lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Ahjussi.."

Saat hendak membuka tutup botol, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil tadi berdiri memandangnya. Ia sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba anak kecil itu berada di sana. Seingatnya tadi setelah membayar anak kecil itu masih berada di dalam. Namun ia segera mengusir kejanggalan tersebut dan merespon anak kecil itu yang hendak berbicara sesuatu padanya.

"Apa hal yang paling ingin anda lakukan sebelum meninggal?" tanya anak kecil itu.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia menghela napas.

"Aku ingin merawat seseorang yang spesial bagiku," jawab Sehun tanpa menatap anak kecil itu karena matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat seseorang yang tengah dibicarakannya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan," ia tersenyum getir.

"Hey adik kecil, bicara tentang kematian –"

Sehun terkejut saat menoleh ia tak lagi mendapati anak kecil itu di sampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tapi nihil. Anak kecil itu menghilang begitu saja.

...

...

...

08.00 AM

Jam beker di atas nakas berdering mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan yang masih hanyut dalam mimpinya. Sehun mendengus kesal dan dengan terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa selepas bangun tidur ia mengambil minuman di kulkas.

_ TING TONG_

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia menerka-nerka siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini. Ia pun memakai blazer untuk menutupi kaos oblongnya dan membukakan pintu.

Mata sipitnya melebar sempurna saat melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung. Ia menatap seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Matanya tak berkedip memandangi sosok itu –Luhan-, kekasihnya yang meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan yang ditatap merengut sebal karena Sehun tak kunjung mempersilahkannya masuk. Namja itu pun menerobos Sehun dan masuk ke rumahnya. Sehun mengikuti langkah namja berparas cantik itu masih dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan. Bagaimana seseorang yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup lagi? Begitulah isi pikirannya.

Sehun mengikut Luhan sampai ke dapur. Luhan sedang mengeluarkan buah-buahan dari tasnya. Sehun masih dalam pikirannya. Apakah yang dilihatnya adalah hantu?

"Kenapa? Apa kau melihat hantu?" tanya Luhan kesal karena tidak suka Sehun melihatnya layaknya tengah melihat hantu.

"Kau... –"

"Tunggu. Apakah ada orang lain di sini?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bingung. Saat tak mendapati apa yang ia cari, ia kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

Sehun menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke kulkas yang di pintunya terdapat foto-fotonya bersama namja di hadapannya sekarang. Ia tak mendapati beberapa _sticky note_ yang ditempelnya saat hari kematian kekasihnya. Dan ia juga tak mendapati lingkaran merah pada kalender bertanggal 21 Agustus. Ia berpikir apakah selama ini ia bermimpi? Ia bermimpi bahwa kekasihnya telah meninggal? Dan yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah nyata?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera memeluk erat Luhan yang tengah memeriksa buah-buahan. Luhan kebingungan dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Namun detik selanjutnya namja itu tertawa. Sehun tersenyum senang karena semua ini nyata.

...

...

...

_**Semua sudah berlalu seperti ini**_

_**Meskipun aku mencari jejakmu, itu sudah terhapus**_

_**Kenangan terakhir tentangmupun sepertinya terkunci dalam bingkai air mata**_

_**...**_

Dengan kembalinya Luhan -atau setidaknya ia menganggap kematian Luhan hanyalah mimpi-, Sehun mulai menata hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Ia akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk Luhan, menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bersama Luhan, bahkan ia membuat jadwal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Luhan. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti sementara. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya kepada kekasihnya. Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Jika ternyata kematian Luhan adalah nyata, dan saat ini adalah mimpi, ia tak akan begitu menyesal karena ia telah melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai kekasih dengan baik –menurutnya-. Tapi di samping itu ia benar-benar tidak ingin Luhan meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Atau jika hal itu terjadi, ia ingin ikut pergi bersama Luhan. Ia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Semuanya seolah kembali ke masa lalu di mana ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan tidak baik. Waktu seolah berputar kembali ke masa itu. Dan ia akan memperbaiki semuanya mulai saat ini.

Pagi ini Sehun mengajak Luhan ke sungai Han untuk bersepeda. Bersepeda di pagi hari di sekitar sungai Han merupakan kebiasaan penduduk Seoul yang mempunyai waktu luang bersama kekasih maupun keluarganya. Tak terkecuali pemuda tampan satu ini. Dulu ia sering bersepeda bersama kakak laki-lakinya saat ia masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung ke sungai Han.

Sehun sudah berpakaian olahraga lengkap. Namun karena sebelumnya ia tidak memberitahu Luhan akan mengajaknya bersepeda, Luhan tidak memakai baju olahraga melainkan _shirt _putih dan celana _jeans _hitam.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika ingin mengajakku bersepeda. Lihatlah aku terlanjur memakai _jeans_. Ini sangat tidak nyaman dipakai bersepeda. Kau jahat sekali," omel Luhan.

"Mian. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan," Sehun meminta maaf dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun merupakan pemuda dengan ekspresi super datar dan wajahnya terkesan dingin. Ia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik wajah datarnya tersebut. Ia juga sosok pemuda yang dingin, akan tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat dinginnya di depan Luhan.

"Kajja, Lu. Nanti kita kesiangan. Matahari siang itu tidak baik untuk kulit,"

"Dasar albino," cibir Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda. Ia menyewa dua sepeda. Walau awalnya kesal karena Sehun memaksanya, tapi akhirnya Luhan pun menikmati acara bersepeda mereka.

...

...

...

Luhan duduk seorang diri di sebuah restoran mewah daerah Gangnam. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Padahal ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Ia tak heran jika Sehun terlambat. Pasalnya pemuda itu memang sering datang terlambat jika membuat janji. Luhan menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Terlalu jenuh untuk menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya seorang namja tampan, berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, yang mengenakan pakaian warna senada dengannya –hitam-, melihatnya dari belakang dan tersenyum. Pemuda pucat itu mendudukkan diri di kursi depan Luhan Tanpa memedulikan kekesalan di wajah Luhan, pemuda itu –Sehun- dengan wajah tak bersalahnya meminum minuman yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Luhan masih memandang pemuda itu dengan kesal. Namun kekesalannya mereda tatkala terdengar musik beraliran jazz di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, sekelompok band musik jazz tengah memainkan musik untuknya. Tentu saja itu semua Sehun yang merencanakan. Luhan tertawa bahagia. Dan Sehun tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat senang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok di depannya. Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun mengeluarkan cincin dan menunjukkannya di depannya.

"Luhan-ah, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengangguk. Sehun pun menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Luhan. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua sudah lama menjalin hubungan namun baru kali ini Sehun berani membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Ia belum siap jika harus menikah karena usia mereka masih terbilang muda, maka ia hanya mengajak Luhan bertunangan.

...

...

...

_**Akhiri saja, putuskan aku**_

_**Jika kau tak ada di sampingku**_

_**Maafkan aku, Aku akan pergi saja**_

_**Sekarang aku akan mengikuti jalanmu**_

_**Mengikuti jalanmu yang tak berujung**_

_**Aku akan mengembara mencarimu**_

_**Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan bersedih karena kehilanganmu**_

_**...**_

Sehun dan Luhan saat ini sedang berbelanja di supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan. Sehun yang bertugas mendorong troli dan Luhan yang bertugas memasukkan bahan-bahan apa saja yang mereka butuhkan ke dalam troli.

_ Drrtt... Drrrttt..._

Sehun kesal karena sedari tadi ponselnya tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Ia sedang tidak ingin waktu berduanya dengan Luhan diganggu oleh siapapun. Tapi sang penelpon sangat tidak tahu diri menganggu waktu bahagianya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

_"Sehun-ah, kudengar dari sekretarismu bahwa kau mengambil cuti,"_

"Benar, abeoji,"

_"Sampai kapan?"_

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana.

_"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengambil cuti sepuasmu. Aku mengerti kebutuhanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa besok ada rapat penting dengan klien dari Jepang. Bagaimana tanggapan mereka jika presdir tidak bisa datang? Aku ingin kau mendatangi rapat penting tersebut demi menjaga nama baik perusahaan kita. Hanya besok, selanjutnya kau bisa melanjutkan liburanmu,"_

"Arraseo," ucap Sehun akhirnya. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah anak yang berbakti kepada kedua orangtua.

Setelah itu Tuan Oh memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!"

Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Luhan melambaikan tangan padanya. Segera ia mendorong troli untuk menghampiri Luhan. Sesampainya di tempat Luhan, Sehun menerima suapan daging panggang dari namja itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hm.. enak," ucap Sehun seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanja yang sempat tertunda. Sehun mendorong troli mengikuti Luhan yang berlari kecil mendahuluinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Halo,"

"Oh! Kau.."

Sehun terkejut saat mendapati orang yang memanggilnya adalah anak kecil misterius yang waktu itu ditemuinya di minimarket. Saat ini anak kecil tersebut memakai baju serba putih disertai topi berwarna senada. Anak itu melepas topinya saat Sehun mengenalinya.

"Waktu itu..."

"Senang melihatmu bahagia. Kekasihmu juga terlihat bahagia. Tolong hargailah momen berharga ini dengan baik,"

Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika anak kecil itu berbicara.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Walaupun waktu kembali ke masa lalu, masa depan tidak akan berubah. Jangan lupakan itu!"

Sehun memandang Luhan yang tengah memilih sayur-sayuran dengan hati yang risau. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya. Sehun merasa kebahagiannya kini hanya sesaat. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi ia menepis pemikiran itu. Dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

'Luhan tidak mungkin meninggalkanku lagi,' batinnya.

...

...

...

Luhan sedang duduk-duduk di apartemennya seraya memandangi hasil lukisannya. Earphone hitam bertengger manis di kedua sisi telinganya. Ia tersenyum akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan lukisannya. Lukisan yang menggambarkan orang yang dicintainya, Sehun. Luhan hobi melukis. Tidak hanya satu dua lukisan yang pernah dibuatnya. Beberapa lukisan terpajang rapi di dinding apartemennya. Sudah lama ia melukis wajah Sehun, baru sekarang ia dapat menuntaskannya. Ia tersenyum puas memandang hasil karyanya tersebut.

Siang ini Luhan berencana datang ke rumah Sehun untuk memberikan lukisan itu. ia berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah Sehun sembari memeluk lukisan yang telah ia bungkus dengan kertas berwarna coklat. Ia tahu Sehun tidak ada di rumah saat ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Ia membuka kertas yang membungkus lukisannya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum memandang hasil karyanya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah tanaman bunga yang tampak layu. Ia memandang sesaat tanaman tersebut dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan tanaman itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Sehun sangatlah sibuk sehingga tidak sempat merawat bunganya. Tangan Luhan beralih pada bunga matahari dalam pot yang masih segar. Ia sangat menyukai bunga matahari. Sehun tahu itu. Maka dari itu, dari sekian banyak tanaman bunga yang dipelihara Sehun, bunga mataharilah yang sering ia rawat.

Luhan membawa bunga matahari itu bersamanya. Karena terlalu bersemangat, ia tak sadar jika meninggalkan ponselnya di meja.

...

...

...

_**Jangan pergi, jangan pergi**_

_**Tak bisakah kau berada di sampingku?**_

_**Bohong semua bohong**_

_**Aku tak mendengarnya secara keseluruhan**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu**_

_**Tak bisakah kau menunjukkan satu kata?**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu**_

_**Akankah kau mencintaiku lagi?**_

_**...**_

Sehun yang tengah mengetik di laptopnya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat kalender dan mendapati lingkaran merah pada tanggal 21 Agustus. 21 Agustus, hari kematian Luhan. Ia bingung mengapa ada tanda lagi di kalendernya itu. Bukankah Luhan belum meninggal? Pikirnya.

Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon Luhan. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Pemuda itu semakin kalut. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Sehun melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 12.00. Presentasi sebentar lagi dimulai. Ia pun segera menuju lantai sebelas untuk menemui kliennya. Sesampainya di tempat rapat, ia mulai mempresentasikan produk keluaran terbaru perusahaannya. Namun pikirannya tidak fokus pada presentasi. Ia terus memikirkan Luhan. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Luhan kecelakaan terus berputar dalam otaknya layaknya sebuah film.

"Presdir Oh?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Orang-orang yang hadir bingung melihat tingkah presdir muda tersebut yang terlihat gusar.

"Mianhamnida. Saya harus pergi,"

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Sehun dengan segera berlari meninggalkan gedung perusahaannya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada kalender dan Luhan. Ia berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Luhan dan memastikan bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja.

Sehun bernapas lega tatkala melihat Luhan berada di seberang jalan dengan memegang bunga matahari.

'Luhan baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau kawatirkan, Sehun?' katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun rasa leganya tak berlangsung lama saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata beberapa meter dari Luhan yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Sehun kembali berlari menghampiri namja itu dan meneriakkan namanya. Tetapi percuma Luhan tak akan mendengarnya karena namja tersebut tengah mengenakan earphone.

"LUHAN-AH!"

Luhan yang awalnya masih dengan santai berjalan tiba-tiba terkejut ketika mendapati mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dengan tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan pot berisi bunga matahari yang dipegangnya menyebabkan pot itu terbanting pecah di atas jalan aspal. Ia terlalu terkejut dan hanya terdiam mematung saat mobil itu semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang mendorongnya menghindari mobil itu. Namun naas, takdir tak dapat dielakkan. Ia hanya pasrah kemana takdir akan membawanya setelah ini.

...

...

...

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku di tengah hamparan hijau seraya menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Senyum manis terpatri di bibir Luhan seiring dengan semakin eratnya genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

_"Terima kasih... Untuk mengajariku bagaimana cara mencintai,"_ –Sehun.

_"Aku mencintaimu.."_ –Luhan.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam kedamaian hidup yang abadi. Hidup bahagia berdua selamanya...

.

.

.

... di surga.

**~~_THE_END_~~**

* * *

**Maaf kalo feel-nya nggak dapet. Aku bingung harus gimana nyeritain orang yang ditabrak. Pokoknya akhirnya meninggal.**

**Jangan lup ya readers tercinta ^_^**


End file.
